Finding Sonic
by Smarty 94
Summary: After finding a weird weapon, Sonic goes missing, forcing Gwen, Penny, Rook Shar, Leo, Mordecai, and Rigby to find him while a great evil from long ago returns to destroy both Earth and Mobius. Meanwhile; G gives Casey some sleeping pills to make him well rested for school, but is tricked into constantly giving them to Casey when he starts carving stuff out of wood in his sleep.
1. Killjoy Emerges

In the spirit world; lots of spirits were in some type of courtroom as Jules the Hedgehog was standing in front of a podium with five Mobians on it. One was a male fox, the second was a male gorilla, the third was a female goat, the fourth was a male shark, and the fifth was a male hawk.

"Jules the Hedgehog; you are charged with disobeying the rules and regulations of the spirit world, interacting with living beings, and almost endangering the life of a teenage boy who just so happens to be your son and loads of others. How do you plead?" the gorilla judge said.

"You see me as someone who is guilty, but very few see me as someone who just wants to help others out no matter what." said Jules.

"You broke the rules of the after life in order to help your son stop a great evil we swore to never speak of ever again, is this true?" said the goat.

Jules nodded.

"It is true, but I had my reasons for doing it." said Jules, "The great evil as we once knew as Killjoy posed not only a threat to my own planet Mobius and the planet of my son's friends Earth, but to the entire universe as well. Which is why I had my son train to stop him once and for all"

The judges nodded.

"Now this Killjoy we swore to never talk about, he managed to kill one of the greatest shortly after being released right?" said the shark judge.

Jules nodded.

Then the scene flashbacked to two weeks earlier; Sonic and Leo entered Wes Green's museum with a weapon that looked like a Decepticon Hunter.

Sonic smiled.

"Good thing Kai sent us to her grandfather's museum in order to find out what this weapon we found in that Egyptian temple is." said Sonic.

"Yep." said Leo.

Wes Green appeared and saw the two.

"Good to see you. Kai told me you'd be coming." said Wes.

Leo smiled.

"I read about you and it's a honor meeting you." said Leo.

"Same here." said Wes.

Sonic gave Wes the device and he inspected it.

"Looks Cybertronian, but it's not. This is Mobian engineering, something they call a Neurotransmitter Weapon. It connects to the users Neurotransmitter and creates a weapon of the users thoughts." said Wes, "It's been around since the time of the Ancient Egyptians."

Sonic took the weapon and it turned into a cross bow before shooting a round at a anamatronic statue of Wes.

Sonic became shocked.

"Oops." said Sonic.

Wes is shocked.

"I just had that thing instald." said Wes.

Sonic pulled out a roll of hundred dollar bills and gave it to Wes.

"That should cover it." said Sonic.

He and Leo left the museum.

Meanwhile in Vilgax's ship which was over Earth; Vilgax was on the outside deck of his ship.

"Glad I bought the atmosphere upgrade to this ship." said Vilgax.

Suddenly; Psyphon appeared pushing a big body casket towards Vilgax.

"Master, I couldn't find what you wanted, but I did find this casket." said Psyphon.

Vilgax turned to Psyphon with anger.

"You fool, I told you to bring me that Neurotransmitter weapon from inside that temple." said Vilgax.

Psyphon backed away in fear.

"Forgive me master." said Psyphon.

Vilgax started to approach Psyphon.

"The only reason I allowed you to rejoin me was because you kept on kissing my feet." said Vilgax.

He stopped when he saw that the casket had a pulse monitor on it and that it was beeping.

Vilgax smiled.

"But whoever's in here must know more stuff about the Neurotransmitter weapon. Awaken the unfortunate prisoner." said Vilgax.

Psyphon bowed down.

"Yes master." said Psyphon.

He was about to open the casket, but a very big ship appeared and a villain named Lord Dominator in armored form (Wander Over Yonder) appeared.

"I don't think so." said Dominator.

Vilgax and Psyphon became shocked.

"Who are you?" said Vilgax.

"Lord Dominator, the greatest in the universe." said Dominator.

"You're nothing compared to Lord Vilgax." said Psyphon.

Dominator chuckled.

"I became the greatest during that Lord Hater's time trying to capture that goody, goody Wander and take over Earth." said Dominator.

Vilgax chuckled.

"I've destroyed lots of planets, and made it my life long goal to steal the Omnitrix from Ben Tennyson." said Vilgax.

Each side started arguing before the casket was banged open from the inside.

The three villains became shocked before turning to the casket.

Steam came out of the casket and a strange figure came out of it.

Only a silhouette of the figure was shown before it came out of the smoke, revealing a figure with a body like Knuckles, but dressed like Darth Vader complete with a purple helmet, cape, outfit, and boots.

"You're nothing but a bunch of incompetent fools. I was the greatest in the whole universe before my own brethren imprisoned me." the figure said in a voice similar to that of the Revenge of the Fallen version of Megatronus.

The other villains stepped back in shock.

"Who are you?" said Dominator.

The figure chuckled.

"I'm called Killjoy." the figure known as Killjoy said.

Vilgax scoffed.

"And why is that?" said VIlgax.

"Because I never leave anyone I fight alive." said Killjoy.

Vilgax scoffed.

"Yeah right, what next, you-"Vilgax said before Killjoy pulled out a sword and stabbed the squid in the heart.

Vilgax gasped in pain.

Psyphon became shocked.

"Lord Vilgax, no!" yelled Psyphon.

Vilgax fell and exploded.

Killjoy chuckled before using telekinesis to levitate the dead Vilgax over the side of the ship and drop him down to Earth.

Psyphon became mad.

"You murderer." said Psyphon.

He charged at Killjoy in anger.

But the evil being used his powers to stop Psyphon in his tracks and bashed him on the ground.

Dominator pulled out a slushie and tube of popcorn before turning into his true form, revealing that 'he' was actually a 'she'.

"Awesome." said Dominator.

Everyone was shocked.

"You're a woman?" said Psyphon.

Dominator scoffed.

"Yeah, some creepy skeleton, and some friends of his think I'm a guy." said Dominator.

"It still doesn't change anything. Not only do I kill guys, but I also kill women." said Killjoy.

Everyone was shocked.

"Even children, my own kids as well." said Killjoy.

He then let go of Psyphon.

"However; I'll let you two live." said Killjoy.

He turned to Earth.

"A lot has changed since my imprisonment. The weapon I brought over here centuries ago has been hidden, and I need to find it." said Killjoy.

He grabbed a staff like Megatronus's staff from Revenge of the Fallen before turning to Psyphon and Dominator.

"Join me, or the squid. In return for your services, I'll give you the one thing you each desire the most." said Killjoy.

Psyphon and Dominator looked at each other then back at Killjoy.

"How do we know you won't kill us?" Psyphon and Dominator asked.

Killjoy was about to say something when he realized that Psyphon and Dominator made a good point.

"Good point." He said

He pulled out two contracts and gave them to the two villains.

"These contracts will keep me from killing the two of you no matter what, unless one of you tries to betray me." said Killjoy.

Psyphon and Dominator looked at each other and smiled.

"Deal." Psyphon and Dominator said.

Killjoy smiled underneath his helmet.

"Cool." Killjoy said. "And don't worry I always keep my word when it comes to contracts."

He turned back to Earth.

"The first phase of my plan is to find that weapon, then bring down some of earth's government agencies, then find the one who betrayed be, claim the key to powering up the weapon, then finally take the planet's energy as my own and do the same thing with Mobius." said Killjoy, "Both planets played a part in my demise, now the inhabitants of both worlds will pay."


	2. Sleeping Pills

At the mansion; Casey was in his underwear sleeping on the couch.

G walked in and saw everything.

"Sheesh, has he no shame?" said G.

He pulled out an air horn and pushed the button on it.

Casey screamed before falling on the floor.

He stood up.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" said Casey.

"How many times have I told you not to sleep in the mansion with nothing but underwear on?" said G.

Casey yawned

"Since when are you the boss?" He asked.

"You know you don't live here right?" said G.

Casey looked around and became shocked.

"Oh man, wrong home again." said Casey.

G sighed.

"Man why did Bugs and SpongeBob put me in charge while they are on a vacation on a space cruse for 5 months?" G asked.

Casey got on the couch.

"Sorry, it's just, school's about to start tomorrow and I haven't been able to get any sleep lately." said Casey.

G did some thinking before pulling out a bottle of pills.

"Here, take some of these." said G.

Casey took them and is confused.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Sleeping pills, I got them from some creepy guy at some type of convenience store. He told me something about them, but I don't remember." said G.

 **Flashback**

G was at a Breeze In talking to some creepy guy who gave him the bottle of pills.

"Take these sleeping pills, but beware, for they are cursed." said the guy.

"That's bad." said G.

"But it comes with a free Twinkie." said the guy.

"That's good." said G.

"The Twinkie is also cursed." said the guy.

"That's bad." said G.

"But you get to choose which filling." said the guy.

"That's good." said G.

"The filling's contain potassium." said the guy.

G just stared at him blankly.

"That's bad." said the Shop Keeper.

"Can I go now?" G asked.

 **End Flashback**

"Oh well, time to take these bad boys." said Casey.

He popped one pill in his mouth.

"Time to get some sleep." said Casey.

He left the mansion.

Later that night; April was in Killer Moth's house sleeping in her room and heard Casey moaning in his sleep.

"Can't I ever get any sleep in here?" said April.

Killer Moth heard this and is mad.

"Why did I agree to this living arrangement?" said Killer Moth.

He went to the door leading to Casey's room and knocked on it.

"Casey, keep your chicken chocking session down." said Killer Moth.

The moaning continued.

"Okay, that's it." said Killer Moth.

He barged into the room.

"Alright Case-"Killer Moth said before averting his eyes, "OH MY GOD!"

Turns out Casey was carving a wooden bread box in his sleep.

Later; a knock was heard at the front door of the mansion and Sylvia went to it.

"This better be good." said Sylvia.

She opened it and saw a shocked Killer Moth and a shocked April.

"What do you two want? It's 1:00 AM and I need my sleep." said Sylvia.

Killer Moth pulled the still sleeping Casey who was still carving a bread box.

Sylvia smiled.

"Hey, it is good." said Sylvia.

She then became confused.

"So what's the problem?" Sylvia asked.

"Why is he carving a bread box in his sleep?" said Killer Moth.

"Hold on a second." said Sylvia.

He left the area and returned with G who was in some blue duckie pajamas.

"What do you want? It's 1:00 AM and I need my sleep." said G.

He sees what Casey is doing and is shocked.

"Whoa that is important." said G. "How is he doing this?"

"You got me." said April.

Sylvia smacked Casey across the face and he woke up.

"Huh, what, where, why?" said Casey.

He then saw the bread box.

"Why am I holding a bread box?" said Casey.

"You were carving it in your sleep." said Killer Moth.

Casey is shocked.

"What?" said Casey.

"What did you do to him?" said April.

"All I did was give him some sleeping pills I bought from some guy at the Breeze In." said G.

Sylvia became shocked.

"You bought some random drugs without reading the side effects on what they could do?" said Sylvia.

"Those things have a 10 percent chance of happening." said G.

Casey pulled out the bottle of pills and gave them to Sylvia before inspecting the label.

"Okay, here we go. The main side effect involves doing things in your sleep that you would never do in real life." said Sylvia.

Casey turned to G mad.

"Dude, why didn't you read the side effects?" said Casey.

"How was I to know something ike this would happen?" G asked, "I mean come on."

Casey gave G the bread box.

"Just get rid of the pills and bread box, it's creeping me out." said Casey.

Killer Moth, April, and Casey left as G went to a garbage can.

"Unbelievable, one o'clock in the morning all because of wood carving in ones sleep." said G.

Suddenly; Foghorn Leghorn appeared and inspected the bread box.

"Hold on-I say-hold on. What a masterpiece." said Foghorn.

G is mad.

"Yeah what's it to you. I need my sleep." G said.

Foghorn took the bread box and gave G a roll of 40 thousand dollars.

"I must have this, and some more wooden stuff carved." said Foghorn, "I'll be back tomorrow morning to get some more."

He then walked off.

G became confused as Sylvia appeared next to him.

"Wow, thousands of dollars in one night." said Sylvia.

"No kidding." said G.

"BEHOLD, FOR THIS IS THE VOICE OF GOD!" yelled a booming voice.

G and the Blue Horse are confused.

"Now what?" said G.

"I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU G, AND I AM DISAPPOINTED IN ALL THE BAD DEEDS YOU'VE DONE BEFORE YOUR HEROIC CARRIER!" yelled the booming voice.

G became shocked.

"What?" said G.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY YOU CAN BE FORGIVEN AND COME TO HEAVEN ONCE YOU DIE!" yelled the voice.

"Anything, I'll do anything." said G.

"KEEP ON DRUGGING CASEY WITH THOSE SLEEPING PILLS AND PUTTING THE MONEY YOU MAKE OFF OF HIS WOOD CARVINGS INTO THE MAILBOX!" yelled the voice.

"Except for that." said G.

Some booming sounds were heard.

"DO IT, OR ELSE I'LL GO OLD TESTAMENT ON YOUR ASS!" yelled the voice.

G became scared.

"Okay, okay." said G.

He put the money in the mailbox before running off.

Sylvia groaned.

"Can't I ever get any sleep?" said Sylvia.

She walked off.

The mailbox opened up and Professor Colosso poked his head out chuckling.

"Easiest money I'll be making off this con job." said Colosso.

He went back into the mailbox before the door closed on its own.


	3. Sonic is Missing

The next day at 5:30 in the morning; Leo walked out of his bedroom.

"What a night, maybe after school starts today, me and Sonic will learn some more stuff on that weapon." said Leo.

He then noticed that Sonic's bedroom door was open.

The turtle became confused.

"Hmm." said Leo.

He went to the room and saw that the bed was made perfectly and that Salem and Snoopy were sleeping on the bed, Colosso was sleeping in his cage, and Woodstock was in his cage.

Leo tapped Salem.

"Hey Salem, wake up." said Leo.

Salem slowly woke up and turned to Leo.

"I don't want to start my day off with a turtle poking my head." said Salem.

"Sorry, but look, did Sonic by chance return home last night?" said Leo.

Salem became confused.

"What?" said Salem.

"Your owner, did he return home?" said Leo.

Salem did some thinking.

"Not to my recollection." said Salem.

Leo became confused.

"That's odd." said Leo.

"What's odd is the fact that Bugs and SpongeBob went on a 5 month cruise and left your brother G in charge." said Salem, "That and there is a talking can of mixed veggies in the movie Wet Hot American Summer."

"Okay." said Leo.

He walked off.

Later; Leo was in the kitchen putting a waffle in the toaster.

Gwen entered the kitchen.

"Hey, you were with Sonic all day yesterday right?" said Gwen.

"Yeah." said Leo.

"Do you know where he's at?" said Gwen.

"Not really, Salem said that Sonic didn't return yesterday." said Leo.

"That's odd." said Gwen.

"I know." said Leo.

Just then two mice by the name of Pinky and the Brain came in and yawned.

"Man our new home is great Brain." said the skinny Mouse.

"Yes Pinky." said the big headed mouse.

Gwen and Leo saw the mice.

"Freaks of nature. SALEM!" yelled Gwen.

Salem appeared and ate the two mice.

The cat burped.

"Um those were Donnie's new pets." Said Leo.

"Oh." said Salem.

He then puked up the mice.

"Narf." said Pinky.

"What a welcoming we get." said Brain.

The two mice left.

"So wait, you don't know where Sonic's at? School starts today." said Gwen.

"No, last place I saw him was at Wes Green's museum." said Leo.

He pulled out his T-phone and dialed a number on it.

A split screen appeared and on the other line; Rook Shar who was in an apartment picked up a phone.

"Hello?" said Rook Shar.

"Hey, it's me." said Leo.

Rook Shar smiled.

"Hey honey." said the Cat Alien.

"Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Sonic didn't return home last night, and I've got to go to school. The last place I saw him was at a Wes Green's museum." said Leo.

"And you want me to head to that museum and see if I can find any clue on where he could be?" said Rook Shar.

"Yeah, pretty much. See you in the park after school, okay?" said Leo.

The Cat alien nodded.

"Ok." She said.

Leo hung up as the split screen disappeared.

"Alright, after school, we'll try to find out where Sonic disappeared to." said Leo.

Gwen nodded.

At Wes Green's Museum; Wes entered a security monitoring room with Rook Shar.

"Just find what you need and continue on with your work." said Wes.

"Sure thing." said Rook Shar.

Wes closed the door as Rook Shar started checking the videos.

She saw a video of Sonic still with the Neurotransmitter weapon operating a Cybertronian Space Bridge before a portal opened up.

Sonic went into it before the portal disappeared.

Rook Shar became confused.

Later; she went to the Cybertronian tech exhibits and saw the space bridge.

"Why was he using a space bridge?" said Rook Shar.

She inspected the space bridge's screen and saw the coordinates that were imputed last night.

Rook Shar became shocked.

"He is on Mobius?" said Rook Shar.

Later at the park; Leo and Gwen were on a park bench with Penny and told her everything they know.

Penny was shocked.

"Sonic's missing?" said Penny.

"Yeah, we don't know where he's at." said Gwen.

"I had my girlfriend check a museum to find any clues on his whereabouts." said Leo.

Rook Shar appeared.

The others turned to the alien.

"Okay, what do we got?" said Leo.

"Sonic took a space bridge to Mobius, and had some type of stick in his hands." said Rook Shar.

Leo nodded.

"A what?" said Penny.

Leo turned to Penny.

"See yesterday, me and Sonic were in Egypt, we went into a temple and found a weapon kind of like Decepticon Hunters in many ways, instead it can fit in an average humans hands, and made by Mobians. We took it to Kai's grandfather and he identified it for us and said that it was around since the time of the Ancient Egyptians" said Leo.

"Okay, so Sonic's got some type of high tech weapon, he took a space bridge to Mobius, and we don't know anything else." said Gwen.

Some screaming was heard.

The others became scared.

"What was that?" said Gwen.

"I don't know, but we'd better check it out." said Leo.

The others nodded before running off.

They appeared at some type of crater and saw the dead Vilgax, with the same sword lodged in his heart.

They became shocked as the park workers appeared.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Benson shouted and saw Vilgax's dead body, "Oh boy, must have been Killjoy."

Everyone became confused.

"Who?" said Penny.

"It's a long story. But the big thing is Vilgax is in our park." said Benson.

"Is he dead?" said Pops.

Everyone stared at Vilgax.

"I ain't going down there, it's disgusting." said Rigby.

"Me neither, my wife would kill me if she found out I was near a dead body." said Muscle Man.

"I vote Thomas." said Mordecai.

Thomas groaned.

"Why do I always have to do the dead body checking?" said Thomas.

"He has a point." Rigby said and smiled, "I know."

Soon Pop's doctor friend is near Vilgax's dead body and he felt him.

"This guy is dead." said the doctor.

Leo saw the sword in Vilgax's chest and became shocked.

"Remove the weapon." said Leo.

The doctor removed the sword and tossed it to Leo.

The turtle inspected it before becoming shocked.

"It's got the same design as that weapon Sonic has. Vilgax knew something was up before this Killjoy killed him." said Leo.

Everyone turned to Benson.

"Okay, I was told that I had relatives from a long time ago, during the Egyptian times. They saw some type of war happening between five Mobians and one mysterious being named Killjoy. The Mobians came to study the humans, but Killjoy came to wipe them out. However; Killjoy was defeated and never heard from again." said Benson.

Mordecai did some thinking.

"Whoever this Killjoy is, we can't let him destroy the planet." said Mordecai.

"Guys, we have to go to Egypt to learn more about what's going on." said Leo.

Benson nodded.

"You do that. Also there is more. One of my relatives helped the Mobians and he used magic to seal Killjoy." said the Gumball Man.

The group nodded.

"Okay everyone, Killjoy clearly has something big planned. Finding Sonic can wait, stopping Killjoy is now our top priority." said Leo.

Mordecai grabbed the sword and it turned into a Neurotransmitter weapon.


	4. Killjoy Reveals Himself

In space on Dominator's ship; Killjoy was looking at the Plumber base on the monitor. He then saw the Hellicarrier on the monitor as well.

Killjoy turned to Dominator who was in her villainous form.

"Dominator, have you found my weapon yet?" said Killjoy.

Dominator turned to Killjoy.

"Yes my lord, it's under the stones of the Pyramid of Giza." said Dominator.

Killjoy chuckled before turning to Psyphon.

"Psyphon, begin the next phase of my master plan." said Killjoy.

"Yes my lord." said Psyphon.

Killjoy smirked under his helmet.

"Perfect soon my plan will start." said Killjoy and laughed.

Psyphon pushed a button on the controls and a bunch of missiles flew towards the Plumber Base.

Inside the base; Max Tennyson and Magister Patellida were playing poker.

Patellida saw that he had four aces in his hands.

"I'll see your 50, and raise you 500." said Patellida.

Max smiled.

"Your on partner." said Max.

However; the missiles hit the base and it started shaking.

Max and Patellida became shocked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" said Patellida.

" _The weapons room and engine room have been hit_ " Blukic said from the PA.

" _No they weren't._ " Driba said from the PA.

" _Yes they were._ " Blukic said from the PA.

" _No they wren't._ " Driba said from the PA.

" _You wouldn't know if anyone was sleeping with Luhley if it was happening in front of your own eyes._ " Blukic said from the PA.

" _I'm standing right here you know. And turn off the PA system if you're going to talk about personal matters._ " a female voice said from the PA.

Max grabbed a phone and spoke through it.

"Mayday, mayday, we're crashing on Earth. Brace yourselves for crash landing." said Max.

Everyone started panicking.

Some of the plumbers were panicking.

Two were sword fighting.

One is chocking another Plumber.

One was even running around naked and covered in butter.

And one for some strange reason was in a tutu.

The base reentered Earth's atmosphere and managed to hit the Hellicarrier.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" Fury yelled from inside the Hellicarrier.

Everyone started to freak out and did the same thing everyone in the plumbers base did and some strange reason one S.H.I.E.L.D agent was in a dress.

The two ships eventually landed in the deserts of Australia and an explosion happened.

Killjoy chuckled evilly.

"Excellent. Begin to hijack the airwaves to broadcast my deeds, the world will know what true evil is." said Killjoy.

Dominator started pushing some buttons.

At the Crimsion Dragon Food Court; G and Casey were drinking some smoothies and watching Kenan and Kel as the TV went static.

"What the?" G asked.

Soon Killjoy appeared on the TV.

"Citizen's of Earth, you don't know me, but you will soon enough. I am Killjoy, the greatest evil from Centuries ago. I just caused my first evil deed after being freed." said Killjoy.

The TV scene changed to the wreckage of the Plumber Base and Hellicarrier.

Everyone is shocked even the other villains.

"As you can see, I brought down the Plumber's and S.H.I.E.L.D in one swoop. Two birds with one stone." said Killjoy.

He then returned to the screen.

"Oh yeah, and I killed Vilgax." said Killjoy.

He showed a video of himself stabbing Vilgax in the heart.

The Joker is shocked.

"Someone actually killed Vilgax?" said Joker.

Killjoy chuckled on TV as G managed to slip a sleeping pill down the straw of Casey's smoothie.

"The next time you hear my name, you will know what true evil is." said Killjoy.

He started laughing before the TV turned off.

"I don't believe it. There's someone out there worse then the other villains we've faced, and he managed to kill Vilgax." said G.

"I know." said Casey and drank his smoothie.

G sighed.

Unknown to them Colosso smirked.

"More money is on my way." said Colosso.


	5. Casey's Revenge

Later that night; Casey was in his room at Killer Moth's home sleeping and carving some clogging shoes in his sleep as Colosso was watching.

"Money, here I come." said Colosso.

The next day; G gave the shoes to Foghorn who gave G 20 thousand dollars before leaving.

G placed the money in the mailbox before leaving.

The mailbox door opened and Colosso chuckled evilly.

"This is better then that scheme I pulled off when I was human." said Colosso.

Later; Casey was eating popcorn that was being thrown into his mouth by G.

"Good, not bad." said G.

"No kidding." said Casey.

G then pulled out a sleeping pill and tossed it into Casey mouth without him knowing about it.

Later that night; Casey was carving a wooden eagle sculpture in his sleep as Colosso was watching and chuckling.

The next day; G gave the wooden eagle sculpture to Foghorn who gave him 50 thousand dollars before leaving.

The dragon hero then placed the money in the mailbox as Colosso was chuckling.

"I'll need more room real soon." Colosso thought.

Later that day; Casey was lifting lots of weights as G put a sleeping pill in a bottle of water and gave it to Casey who began to drink it.

Later that night; Casey was carving a wooden statue of a woman as Colosso was watching.

"Yes, keep carving." said Colosso.

The next day; G gave the statue to Foghorn who gave G a million dollars before starting to make out with the statue.

G put the money next to the mailbox and left as Colosso poked his head out and saw the money.

"Perfect, better then I could have hoped." said Colosso.

He then saw Foghorn making out with the wooden statue and became disgusted.

"On second thought, never mind." said Colosso.

Three days later; G was in the kitchen reading a newspaper as Casey entered the house with wood shavings all over his shirt.

"Hey, have you been drugging me?" said Casey.

G looked at Casey.

"No." said G.

"Then why have I been waking up with wood shavings every morning?" said Casey.

G did some thinking,

"Wood fairy?" said G.

Casey became mad.

"Okay then, care to explain-"Casey said before the scene quickly changed to the two outside the mansion, "This?"

Casey motioned to a wood carved bed.

G became shocked.

"Wow, all that in one night." G thought.

Colosso saw the whole thing from inside the mailbox and became shocked.

"Whoa, that should be worth several billion dollars." said Colosso.

A semi pick up truck driven by Foghorn appeared and put the bed in the truck before the rooster gave G 5 billion dollars before leaving with the bed.

"And you seem to be making money off of that bed." said Casey.

G chuckled nervously.

"I don't know anything." said G.

He walked off, but a sleeping pill fell on the ground.

Casey noticed it and picked up the pill.

"A sleeping pills? It's payback time." said Casey.

Colosso became shocked.

"Oh boy, my plan is going to go downhill." said Colosso.

Later; G was making a milkshake in the ninja blender as Casey appeared.

"So, you don't know where the bed came from, huh?" said Casey.

"Nope." said G.

Casey slipped the sleeping pill in the blender without G noticing.

"Such a shame since you seem to be making money off of it." said Casey.

"Yeah, shame." said G.

He poured himself a milkshake and drank it.

"Still this Killjoy guy seems tough. And the thing is I did not see Colosso anywhere." said G.

"Such a pity he's nowhere to be found." said Casey, "See you tonight."

Casey left the mansion.

Later that night; G was now sleeping and pole dancing for an all guy audience consisting of Duncan, Raph, Mikey, Talon, Foghorn, and Casey.

Foghorn was pouring lots of money on the counter G was pole dancing on.

"Keep on-I say-keep on entertaining us son and the money will keep on coming." said Foghorn.

Unknown to them Colosso saw this and laughed.

"This turned out better then I could have hoped." said Colosso.

Duncan, Raph, Mikey, and Talon started taking photos of the whole thing with their phones.

"I don't know why I'm here, but I'm glad." said Talon.

Just then G Yawned and started to wake up.

The guys became shocked before running off very quickly.

Colosso quickly took the money and hid.

G woke up.

"Wha-what's going on here?" said G, "Why is there a pole here?"

He shrugged it off before walking to his bedroom.


	6. The Legend of Killjoy

With Leo's group; they were driving a hummer down the desert of Egypt.

Leo then saw a temple.

"There's the temple me and Sonic were at days ago." said Leo.

He turned towards the temple.

Gwen was confused.

"Wait, a temple. Why?" said Gwen.

"Odd thing, that temple had lots of high tech stuff inside of it. Considering the fact that we found a high tech weapon inside of it, sure does explain a lot." said Leo.

The group nodded and Rook Shar became confused.

"Well whoever this Killjoy is he might be after the temple." said Rook Shar.

The hummer stopped at the entrance and the six got out of the vehicle.

"Let's go." said Leo.

The other five nodded before entering the temple.

The group saw lots of high tech stuff.

"If this stuff was around the time of the Ancient Egyptians, then those guys must have discovered drugs and became very advanced in a short amount of time." said Rigby.

"If it were the Egyptians." said Mordecai.

The group continued to walk around the temple but passed a room with a casket like the one Killjoy was in.

Mordecai returned to the room and saw the casket.

He whistled to the others and they went to the room Mordecai was at and saw the casket.

"Mobian tech casket." said Penny.

The group saw an elderly Mobian Turtle inside of it.

Leo is shocked.

"A Mobian Turtle?" said Leo.

The others inspected it.

"Wow, this is proof that Mobians have been on this planet before, but no one ever knew of it." said Rook Shar.

"The person must know lots more on what's going on." said Penny.

Rigby started banging the casket with an iron bar.

"WHY...WON'T...YOU...OPEN!?" yelled Rigby.

Mordecai groaned.

"Rig, this thing has a touch screen keyboard on it." said Mordecai.

Sure enough; there was a touch screen keyboard on it.

Rigby is shocked

"Oh." He said.

Penny made her hand computer appear and the casket started to open up before lots of banging sounds were heard.

Everyone became shocked before backing away.

The casket opened up and lots of fog came out and the turtle emerged still in the fog.

"WHO DARES AWAKEN THE SACRED AND AWESOME GENERAL TERRAPIN!?" the turtle said sounding like Jetfire from Revenge of the Fallen, "YOU SHALL TASTE MY WRATH!"

The turtle did some Egyptian poses before a cracking sound was heard.

"Ow, my back." said Terrapin.

Everyone is shocked and Rigby went to him.

"Calm down Gramps you just woke up." said Rigby.

Terrapin sighed and looked at Rigby with a smile.

"Thank you young Raccoon." said Terrapin.

Terrapin grabbed a cane and looked around.

"Nice, still the way I remember this place." said Terrapin.

He walked outside of the temple and saw the setting.

"What planet am I on?" said Terrapin.

"Earth." said Gwen.

"It might as well be called Dirt." said Terrapin.

He then laughed.

"So much hasn't even changed on this planet, especially since it's the Ancient Egyptian times." said Terrapin.

"It's 2015." said Leo.

Terrapin became shocked.

"WHAT!? Oh crap, I never got to patch things up with my mother." said Terrapin.

The others groaned.

"Look, we need to get something settled. Do you know of anyone named Killjoy?" said Gwen.

Terrapin turned to the heroes in anger.

"Where have you heard that name from?" said Terrapin.

The others became shocked.

"He escaped. Do you know anything about him?" said Rigby.

"I can tell you one thing. I don't work for him anymore, not after learning of the fact that he only cares about himself." said Terrapin.

Everyone is shocked at what they heard.

"You worked for him?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, but when I found out what he was doing, I betrayed him and helped the five Mobians out." said Terrapin.

"We need everything." said Penny.

Terrapin sighed.

"Okay, but the Mobian race swore to never talk about that incident ever again." said Terrapin.

 **Flashback**

A Mobian spaceship landed on Earth in Egypt.

" _Thousands of years ago, a group of Mobians came to Earth to study the humans and their ways._ " Terrapin narrated.

The ship opened up and the five Mobian judges from the spirit world walked out of the ship with lots of scientific stuff.

Then one Mobian who was a Black Cat emerged from the ship with anger in his eyes.

" _But Killjoy had secret plans for the humans._ "Terrapin narrated.

The Black Mobian took a sword that looks like the sword of darkness out and started slashing the humans.

The five scientists became shocked.

Later; Killjoy and Terrapin were building a weapon like the Transformers Star Harvester on top of the unfinished Pyramid of Giza.

" _Me and Killjoy were building a weapon to harvest some of Earths energy for our machines. But I discovered that he secretly wanted it's function to transfer all the energy within himself to make him more powerful._ " Terrapin narrated.

Terrapin saw a key and placed it inside of his shell.

" _I took the only thing that can power the weapon before Killjoy could use it and warned the Mobians about it._ " Terrapin narrated.

We now see the Turtle warning his species and they are shocked.

" _And one sorcerer knew what to do as well_." the Turtle Mobian narrated.

We now see a Wizard that looks like Benson and he has a Snake Staff.

The wizard started chanting a spell before magic flew off and hit Killjoy in the face, scarring it up before he put on the signature helmet and was imprisoned in the casket he was in.

The wizard then used his magic to zap the Pyramid so that it could cover up Killjoy's weapon.

 **End Flashback**

"After that incident, the group swore to never speak of that incident ever again and I volunteered to be in cryosolution should he ever return." said Terrapin.

Mordecai pulled out the Neurotransmitter weapon.

"What can you tell us about this?" said Mordecai.

Terrapin saw the weapon.

"Ah yes, Mobians were trained to master these bad boys should the entire race end up in war." said Terrapin, "However; it had a level that very few have ever achieved. Much more powerful then a normal one."

"What level." said Rigby.

"The Prime Elite level." said Terrapin.

Everyone became shocked.

"Yes, that level had the power of ten of these bad boys in one. In fact, very few of these have the capabilities to get that level. All that's needed is lots of special training." said Terrapin.

Terrapin then smiled.

"And I can help train you all. All I need is a place to stay as well." Terrapin said. "And maybe a job."

Rigby smiled.

"No worries." said Rigby.

At the Pyramid of Giza; Killjoy, Lord Dominator, and Psyphon were removing the stones from the pyramid.

They eventually removed all the stones and saw Killjoy's weapon.

Killjoy chuckled.

"Perfect; once I have the key, nothing can stop me." said Killjoy.

He turned to Dominator.

"You sweet cheeks, send your army into battle, that traitor of mine has been awoken, and he's got some freinds with him. I can feel it." said Killjoy.

Dominator nodded.

"Yes my lord." said Dominator.


	7. Sonic is Back

At the park; the other employees were inspecting Vilgax.

"Okay, we don't want to do anything stupid, but we've got to get him to a morgue." said Benson.

Thomas backed up a semi pick up truck in front of the still dead Vilgax.

The workers placed Vilgax in the truck before Thomas drove off.

Later; Thomas arrived at the Toon City Morgue and walked into the building and stopped in front of a desk where a guy was working.

"City morgue, we kill people." said the worker.

Thomas groaned.

"I've already got a dead guy in a semi pick up truck." said Thomas.

The two walked outside the building and Thomas opened up the truck, revealing Vilgax's dead body which was now surrounded by flies.

The worker screamed in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" yelled the worker.

"It's Vilgax's dead body. Take him into the morgue and do some inspecting of him." said Thomas.

"No way, nuh uh. I'm not going to take one of the greatest evils into the morgue even if he is dead. It's not going to work out." said the worker.

Thomas popped open a briefcase filled with hundred dollar bills before the worker smiled with dollar bill signs in his eyes.

"We will do it." said the worker.

Thomas smiled.

"Good." He said.

Back at the Park Benson is worried.

"I hope Sonic is found soon." said the Gumball Man.

Skips turned to Benson.

"Don't worry about him. He's a big boy, he's capable of taking care of himself." said Skips.

Benson sighed.

"I know but if Killjoy killed Vilgax then we need to worry." said Benson. "One of my family Members sealed him along with some Mobians."

Thomas returned.

"Well, took care of Vilgax." said Thomas.

Benson smiled.

"Thanks Thomas." said Benson.

"Nothing can make this any worse." said Mucsle Man.

Hi Five Ghost saw something in the distance.

"Worng, something can make this any worse." said Hi Five.

Everyone became shocked and looked in the distance of where Hi Five was looking and saw Lord Dominator's soldiers walking their way.

"Killjoy's?" said Skips.

"Maybe." said Benson.

Muscle Man got pumped up.

"I'm taking them all on." said Muscle Man.

"No Muscle, we should run and hide, we can't take on an army like that." said Thomas.

"Zip it Commie." said Muscle Man.

He charged while screaming before fighting sounds were heard.

Muscle Man was tossed back to the group all bruised up.

"Let's run and hide." said Muscle Man.

"Good call." said Pops.

The group made a run for the house before locking all the doors.

Benson pulled out a chainsaw.

"You ready to make a stand?"

The others grabbed lots of weapons.

"Ready." said Thomas.

The group charged out the house with weapons blazing before stopping due to seeing something shocking.

The shocking thing was that all of Dominator's soldiers were destroyed and piled up in a mountain, and on top of that was a figure who almost eclipsed the sun.

"Whoa." said Hi Five.

"Are you guys okay?" the figure said in a familiar voice.

The others became shocked.

"That voice, Sonic." said Benson.

The figure jumped off the destroyed soldiers and landed on the ground close to Benson; revealing that it was Sonic who was now sprouting armor like Tommy Oliver's Green Ranger Dragon Armor, and that his Neurotransmitter Weapon now had lots of small diamonds on it.

Benson is shocked.

"What happened to you? The armor, the weapon." said Benson.

Sonic smiled.

"I was on Mobius, did some special training, and my ordinary Neurotransmitter weapon upgraded to the P.E.N, AKA; the Prime Elite Neurotransmitter weapon." said Sonic.

"You were on Mobius this whole time?" said Thomas.

"And I'm up to speed on most of the situation." said Sonic.

Benson is mad.

"MOST OF THE SITUATION!? THAT'S NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH!" yelled Benson.

The P.E.N turned into a sword like Optimus Primes Prime Decepticon Hunter in sword mode before putting it close to Benson's neck.

"Hey, I'm in a hurry dude. Do you really want to go that route?" said Sonic.

Benson just punched Sonic.

The gumball machine grasped his hand in pain.

"This armor is indestructible, nothing can destroy it." said Sonic.

He started looking around.

"Where's Leo?" said Sonic.

"He and some friends went to Egypt to find out what's going on." said Skips.

Sonic sighed.

"Then I'm already to late." said Sonic.

With that Sonic ran off.


	8. Colosso Exposed

With G; he was still in the mansion getting over a hangover.

"Oh man, what all happened." said G.

Casey entered the mansion and looked at G.

"So, how's it going?" said Casey.

"Not to good, still trying to get over this hangover I got." said G, "Can you fill me in?"

"Oh sure. YOU DRUGGED ME FOR THE LAST SEVEN DAYS!" yelled Casey.

G is mad and remembered.

"I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLD ME TO!" G shouted.

"Who?" said Casey.

G pointed up.

"God?" said Casey.

G nodded.

"Why?" said Casey.

"He said that I've done some bad deeds and would be sent to the pits of heck if I didn't drug you." said G.

"What were these deeds?" said Casey.

A list fell on G and he read it before becoming shocked.

"I didn't do any of this. Why would I refill my soda after quenching my thirst at a Breeze In, or urinate on two people, or murder an old woman?" said G.

Duncan came by and whispered something in G's ear shocking him.

"Okay, so I did murder an old woman. But it was 60 percent self defense, she tried to mug me and suffered a fatal heart attack." said G.

Duncan then left.

"So if you didn't do any of that stuff, who tricked you into drugging me?" said Casey.

Suddenly; Colosso fell from the ceiling and landed on Casey's head.

Colosso chuckled nervously.

"Isn't it a school day?" said Colosso.

"It's the weekend and Colosso did you order G to do what he told me?" Casey asked.

"If I did, it would have been for my own reasons." said Colosso.

 **Flashback**

Colosso was standing in the center of a stadium filled with lots of cheering house bunnies.

"Ladies and Gentlrabbits, the Ultimate Underground Bunny Fighting Championship is about to begin." said Colosso.

The bunnies started cheering some more.

 **End Flashback**

"But I did trick G into doing it in order to get a years worth of carrots." said Colosso.

Just then Bugs appeared in Hologram and is mad.

"I heard everything and I am mad Colosso." said Holo Bugs.

"Later, I've got to check something out." said Colosso.

He left the mansion.

Later; Colosso was at the morgue and saw the dead Vilgax.

"Boy, he looks terrible." said Colosso.

He started to walk off, but accidentally spilled a bottle of fluids on Vilgax.

The bottle was labeled 'Special Bring to Life Formula, never use'.

Colosso left the building.

Colosso smirked.

"Even in death, he's still ugly." said Colosso.

In the building; the still dead Vilgax started twitching a bit.


	9. Mecha Dino's and Battilizer

On Dominator's ship; Dominator was showing Killjoy some prisoners that looked like the Age of Extinction versions of the Dinobots in Dino mode.

"These are some of my best prisoners; the Mecha Dino's. I have no use for them since they couldn't take on any of my soldiers or any weaklings." said Dominator.

Killjoy chuckled.

"Perfect, how goes the attack towards Terrapin?" said Killjoy.

"They're still moving in on him and the others in the area." said Dominator.

Killjoy is confused.

"Others?" said Killjoy.

"It's not that big a deal, if an army on their side enters a battle, they'll be entering a blood bath they can't win." said Dominator.

Killjoy chuckled.

"Excellent." said Killjoy.

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button before he and Dominator disappeared.

With Leo's group; they were trying to master their own Neurotransmitter weapons.

"No, no, no, you need to clear your minds, and then think of one weapon of your choice." said Terrapin.

Leo nodded.

Rigby saw something.

"Hey, is Egypt known for any war zones?" said Rigby.

Terrapin became confused.

"No, why?" said Terrapin.

"Because we're about to be in one ourselves." said Rigby.

Everyone became confused.

They saw what Rigby was talking about and saw thousands of Dominator's soldiers coming their way.

The group became scared.

"That's not good." said Penny.

"You are telling me." said Rook Shar.

"There must be thousands of these guys. With Sonic missing we'd be entering a blood bath, even if we call for lots of backup." said Leo.

Mordecai pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Everyone in Toon Manor, we've a big situation in Egypt close to the Pyramid of Giza. Requesting backup immediately." said Mordecai.

Terrapin chuckled before pulling out two Neurotransmitter weapons.

"Time to show those losers how we brought the pain back in my day." said Terrapin.

He made his weapon on the right hand turn into an ax and the one on his left into a cross bow like blaster.

"Is it wise to have an old man in battle?" said Rigby.

The turtle Mobian chuckled.

"I maybe old, but I can still fight." said Terrapin.

He back then cracked.

"Oh, goddammit." said Terrapin.

The soldiers got closer and Terrapin managed to lodge the ax in one of the soldiers heads and shot another.

Rigby smiled.

"Bring it." said Rigby.

His Neurotransmitter weapon turned into a bunch of daisy's.

The raccoon became shocked.

"Dang it." said Rigby.

He then sniffed the daisy's.

"Not bad." he said.

Back on Dominator's ship; a portal opened up and Sonic emerged from it still in his new armor.

The portal disappeared as Sonic saw the prisoners.

He pushed a button and the cells opened up.

"The person who held you as prisoners is now working for someone who wants everyone dead. You can either fight on the side of justice, or stand against me." said Sonic.

The T-Rex robot roared and charged at Sonic who made his P.E.N turn into a hammer like Thor's Hammer and bashed the Mecha Dino's head to the ground.

"Only together can we make a difference." said Sonic.

The T-Rex still tried to fight Sonic and managed to breath fire, but the hedgehog dodged the fire.

"I'm offering you freedom." said Sonic.

He bashed the Dino to the wall.

The Mecha Dino stayed down as Sonic slowly approached and made his hammer turn into the same fork like sword.

Sonic placed the sword to the robot's head.

"You can either protect my family, or die." said Sonic.

The Mecha Dino did nothing and Sonic got on the robot's neck.

The robot stood up, as well as the other Mecha Dino's.

"Mecha Dino's, today you fight for your freedom. NOW ROLL OUT!" yelled Sonic.

The Dino's are confused.

However; they charged for the engine room and caused some major damage.

Dominator's ship started to fall towards the ground.

Back with Leo's group; they were still trying to hold their own against Dominator's soldiers.

A gunshot bullet hit one of the soldiers, destroying it.

The gunshot came from a sniper rifle being operated by Benson who somehow showed up with the park employees, as well as the other residents.

The Baby Ducks were also there.

"Okay everyone, move out." said G.

Everyone charged into battle.

Back with Sonic; the Mecha Dino's were making their way to the front of Dominator's ship before jumping off the ship and charging into battle.

"CHARGE!" yelled Sonic.

Back with Leo's group; Terrapin continued to fight the soldiers.

"Come on you bitches, I can take you. I'm like a fat and old ballerina." said Terrapin.

However; a sword was plunged through his heart from the back.

Everyone was shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Rigby.

They saw that Killjoy had a sword clean through Terrapin before taking the key that the turtle stole centuries ago.

"Very unwise of you to betray me. I took you in when no one wanted you. And this is how you repay me?" said Killjoy.

The Mobian Turtle is mad.

"I betrayed you because you cared only about yourself." said Terrapin.

"You can think about that in the after life." said Killjoy.

He removed the sword and turned to Psyphon.

"Psyphon, do what ever you want." Killjoy said before teleporting away.

The Skull Like Alien smirked and pulled out a sword that looks like the sword of Darkness.

"This should be fun." He said.

He was about to slash at the heroes, but something stopped him.

"PSYPHON!" yelled a familiar voice.

The now alive Vilgax tackled Psyphon to the ground and started strangling him.

The heroes became shocked.

"What the?" said Leo.

Psyphon became shocked upon seeing his master was alive.

"Vilgax, you're alive." said Psyphon.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Vilgax.

The heroes started backing away as Leo was dragging the dying Terrapin away.

"Wait master, we can take this planet for ourselves once Killjoy is done with it, and then kill him ourselves once we become more powerful then he is." said Psyphon.

Vilgax is mad.

"Oh and what about that Lord Desemator guy?" The Squid asksd.

"Dominator, and he's a she." said Psyphon.

Vilgax became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Vilgax.

The two started arguing as the heroes continued backing away not hearing anything.

A T-Rex roar was heard.

The villains saw the T-Rex Mecha Dino heading their way before it knocked Vilgax and Psyphon flying away with it's tail.

Sonic slid off the tail and turned to the flying villains before making his armor disappear.

"See you next fall." said Sonic.

Gwen saw her boyfriend and smiled.

"Sonic's back." said Gwen.

The heroes cheered.

Mordecai made his Neurotransmitter into a Gatling gun and started firing lots of rounds into the sky.

Terrapin saw Sonic and became surprised.

"A Prime Elite level warrior, ha, ha, I don't believe it." said Terrapin.

Sonic smiled and before he can say anything Gwen went to Sonic and punched Sonic.

"YOU JERK YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Gwen shouted and kept punching Sonic. "JERK, JERK, J***!"

"Okay, I'll admit I had that coming. But it's not entirely my fault, I was told to go to Mobius." said Sonic.

On the Pyramid of Giza; Dominator was waiting as Killjoy returned with the key.

"Killjoy, my master." said Dominator.

Killjoy placed the key in the weapon.

"My bretherin could not stop me." said Killjoy.

He turned the key in the ignition.

"Now, I CLAIM THIS PLANET'S ENERGY AS MY OWN!" yelled Killjoy.

The machine started working.

Back with Sonic's group; he and the others were looking at the dying Terrapin.

"I've worked with this guy my whole life, I never did a thing worth doing until now." said Terrapin.

He pulled out some type of cube with what looked like an arc reactor and placed it in front of Sonic.

"Sonic, take this Battilizer, and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny." Terrapin said before passing out.

Leo placed a finger on Terrapin's pulse.

Leo turned to the others.

"He'll live, Mobians are hard to kill." said Leo.

Sonic picked up the cube and placed his P.E.N on the reactor and the two started sparking up before surrounding Sonic in a bright light.

Inside the light; Sonic screamed as the cube detached and revealed lots of parts that attached to Sonic, before some after burners attached to his shoulders, the P.E.N split in half and each half attached to each of his wrists before he was in a battilizer that looked like Optimus Prime's flight gear from Revenge of the Fallen.

The light cleared off and everyone saw Sonic in his new battilizer.

Randy's jaw dropped.

Theresa put it back in place.

"Let's roll." said Sonic.

He started to fly towards the Pyramid of Giza.

Killjoy used his powers to make lots of rubble surround the pyramid.

"This planet will be lifeless forever." said Killjoy, "But I'll let you live on Dominator."

Dominator nodded.

"At least let me have some humans to be my slaves." Dominator said

"Deal." said Killjoy.

Sonic flew towards the debries and made both his P.E.N's into crossbow like blasters and destroyed some debries before going through.

Killjoy leaped on Sonic but the hedgehog punched him to the pyramid before Dominator jumped off.

Sonic aimed his right hand and shot a round at Killjoy's weapon before it blew up.

Killjoy became shocked.

"My plans." said Killjoy.

Sonic landed close to the evil being before fighting him while rolling down the pyramid.

The two landed on some pillars before rolling over on them still fighting.

They eventually landed on the ground and Killjoy got on his feet.

"Die like your bretherin." said Killjoy.

Sonic shot a round from his left hand at Killjoy, sending him crashing into a wall as Sonic approached him.

"They were your bretherin too." said Sonic.

Killjoy chuckled.

"They were weak like you." said Killjoy.

He punched Sonic in the chest as Dominator appeared from behind Sonic and jumped on his back before the hedgehog flew to Killjoy and grabbed him before flying into a temple.

Dominator fell on the ground before Sonic tossed Killjoy.

Sonic rolled over and started battling Dominator with swords a blazing.

The hedgehog managed to grab Dominator's wrists before turning his left Neurotransmitter into a blaster and shot one of Dominator's eyes.

Dominator screamed.

"My eye." said Dominator.

Sonic turned both his P.E.N'S into hammers before bashing Dominator across her face.

Sonic made his after burners power up before blasting Dominator through a temple wall before she landed on the ground in her original form.

"Master!" yelled Dominator.

Sonic then set his sights on Dominator before the villain threw rocks at Sonic who sliced them with swords out and sliced off half of Killjoy's mask off.

The villainous cat in a mask grabbed Sonic's arm before removing one of his afterburners and bashing him across the face.

Killjoy grabbed his staff and tried to stab Sonic through the heart, but the hedgehog grabbed it before he could be injured.

"You picked the wrong planet." said Sonic.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC!" The Evil Cat shouted.

Sonic stabbed Killjoy in the shoulder with the staff before bashing him to a poll.

"Give me your face." said Sonic.

He removed the staff and Killjoy's helmet, revealing lots of scars on the cats face.

Killjoy started breathing badly and tried to escape.

But Sonic grabbed the cat's shoulder and punched a hand through his chest and was holding his still beating heart.

The hedgehog then crushed it before dropping the now dead Killjoy on the ground.

"I rise, you fall." said Sonic.

Dominator appeared at a faraway place from where the battle happened and saw everything.

She smirked evilly.

"In order to become the greatest, you can either kill the greatest, or take credit for it yourself." said Dominator.

She saw a Neurotransmitter weapon and picked it up.

"Maybe this thing can achieve whatever level that hedgehog got. I'll admit that he is cute though, but he'll get what's coming to him sometime soon." said Dominator.


	10. Why Sonic Was on Mobius

Later at the mansion; Sonic was in the garage as Azmuth; Donnie, Cyborg, and Tails were doing some work on Sonic's new battilizer.

Gwen, Penny, Leo, Rook Shar, Mordecai, and Rigby were watching.

"How much longer is this going to take? There's an anchovies pizza with my name on it." said Sonic.

"You can't rush good work. Once we find a way to make sure you can summon this battilizer whenever you need it, we'll let you know." said Cyborg.

Sonic sighed.

"This thing is very heavy." said Sonic.

G came into the garage and he had Colosso in a cage and Sonic saw this.

"Con job?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." G and Colosso said.

G placed the cage on the table.

"You'd better control this rabbit of yours." said G, "He convinced me that he was god."

G walked off.

"That's nothing, I pulled off a con involving Scientology one time." said Colosso.

"It's all fake." said Sonic.

"Nevermind that stuff, what we're you doing on Mobius in the first place?" said Penny.

Sonic sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic and Leo stepped outside Wes's museum and Sonic saw a mirror inside the museum.

"I'll catch up with you later Leo, okay?" said Sonic.

"Sure." said Leo.

The turtle walked off as Sonic entered the museum once more.

He started checking his own reflection and posed a bit.

"Oh yeah, that's one very handsome hedgehog." said Sonic.

He then became shocked after seeing something.

Turns out; it was his father's eyes emerging from the mirror.

Jules became more visible as Sonic stared on in shock.

"Dad?" said Sonic.

Jules pointed to a museum map on a wall and Sonic saw it.

He saw a room labeled Cybertronian Exhibits was flashing.

Sonic was shocked.

"Cybertronian Exhibits, what does that have to do with anything?" said Sonic.

He looked into the mirror and saw that his father was gone.

Sonic shrugged it off before leaving.

He entered the room and saw a space bridge.

"A space bridge." said Sonic.

He went to the space bridge and saw that the coordinates to Mobius were already imputed.

"It's a trail to something big." said Sonic.

He pulled out a book titled 'Operating Cybertronian Space Bridges For Dummies' and started to read it.

"Sonic, I knew you'd understand." Jules voice said from the controls.

Sonic looked at the controls and saw his father on them.

"Dad, what's going on?" said Sonic.

"I need you on Mobius son, a new threat approaches. Go now, find the temple of the five wise men of Mobius, and we shall speak to each other again." said Jules.

Sonic nodded.

Jules disappeared as Sonic continued to read his book.

He closed the book before pushing some buttons on the controls and a portal appeared and Sonic disappeared into it before the portal closed up.

A portal appeared on Mobius and Sonic emerged from it before the portal closed up.

Sonic saw a temple and went into it.

He looked and saw lots of hieroglyphs with Killjoy trying to do some evil deeds.

Sonic became shocked at Jules appeared behind Sonic in the flesh for some reason.

"The beings name is Killjoy, he tried to wipe out the humans a long time ago, but some Mobians and a gumball machine kept it from happening." said Jules.

Sonic is shocked and turned to his father.

"Are-are you alive?" said Sonic.

"I am not, I am mearly breaking some rules to the spirit world." said Jules.

"What rules?" said Sonic.

"I cannot say. All I can say is that Killjoy is about to return and you need special training in order to stop him." said Jules.

He grabbed Sonic's Neurotransmitter and inspected it.

"This is a special one." said Jules.

" _My father told me that I was in posession of one of the five Neurotransmitter weapons that can achieve the Prime Elite level_ " Sonic narrated.

The scene changed to Sonic training with his new weapon which turned into several swords and blasters at different times.

" _Seven days later; my weapon upgraded itself to the Prime Elite level and I gained new armor._ "

Sonic was now in the armor he had on.

"You have done well my son. When you return to Earth, you will have to defeat one Lord Dominator's soldiers at a park, find someone named Terrapin, he'll give you a battilizer that you must merge with your P.E.N, and use the new power to defeat Killjoy once and for all." said Jules.

Sonic smiled.

"Sure." said Sonic.

He started to walk off.

 **End Flashback**

"You can pretty much fill in the blanks right?" said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"And done, now try it." said Azmuth.

Sonic placed his right hand on the reactor and the battilizer disappeared inside the P.E.N before both halves attached to each other.

The hedgehog grabbed the P.E.N before cracking his lower back.

"Okay, that's better." said Sonic.

He then looked at his rabbit.

"And Colosso, as punishment for conning G, you shall spend an entire month at the Vatican." said Sonic.

Colosso gasped in shock.

"I can't go to the Vatican, I'm Jewish." said Colosso.

"Quick, which gods do the Hebrews pray to?" said Penny.

Colosso started to sweat.

"Um, Hebrewdomus?" said Colosso.

"Same one as the Christians." said Sonic.

Colosso screamed.

Sonic then tossed the cage into a passing Semi Pick Up truck that was heading to the airport.

"Enjoy your flight." said Sonic.

He then pulled Gwen closer to him.

"Sorry for disappearing all of a sudden days ago, but with everything that happened, it was very important." said Sonic.

However Gwen punched her boyfriend.

"Don't ever do it again or the next time that happens we are through." said Gwen.

Sonic just stared at her blankly.

"You're kidding right? You can't stay mad at me forever." said Sonic, "Like when I almost died at the hands of Batja, and don't get me started on the whole thing that caused me to merge this timeline with another timeline."

Gwen sighed.

"Of course not, you being gone for several days, it worries me." said Gwen.

Sonic placed a hand on Gwen's chin.

"Sweetie, sweetie, please. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, it'll take more then a very important mission to keep us apart from each other." said Sonic.

Gwen laughed so hard she punched Sonic and sent him to the pool.

The hedgehog crawled out of the pool before lying down on the ground.

"Worth it." said Sonic.

The scene then flashfowarded to the present and Jules had finished up talking about the whole Killjoy incident to the five judges.

"Seeing as how I am indeed guilty for some crimes, and all that has transpired on both Mobius and Earth, I ask that you punish only me any way you see fit." said Jules, "I am taking full responsibilities for everything."

The judges started talking to each other before turning back to Jules.

"Jules the Hedgehog, we will not overlook the fact that you committed some crimes of the spirit world." The gorilla judge said.

Jules sighed.

"I understand." said Jules.

"But what you did, you did it out of love, love for Mobius, love for Earth, love for the human race, love for your family, love for your second son Sonic. We find you innocent." said the shark judge.

He banged his gabble and laughed.

"Man I love banging my gabble." The Shark said.

Jules smiled.

"Thank you your honors." said Jules.

With that, he started to walk off.


End file.
